


Mortal Desires

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Can't resist. Would not, even if it were possible.---Another TV series that did not make it. Too bad. I wrote these Lost Girl stories just before I withdrew from the fanfiction world 10-11 years ago.
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Kudos: 12





	Mortal Desires

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters herein are used without permission. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ah, something old, something new, something borrowed, and something interesting. I do love to discover new fandoms to write about, it is my trademark after all, diversity.  
  


**Mortal Desires**

  
**By The Raven**

"Lauren." The voice startled Lauren out of her thoughts.

The word, her name, spoken thus, made Lauren shiver with anticipation, fear, lust; it made her feel. Too much.

"Bo." Lauren tried to modulate her voice as she turned to greet her visitor.

A perfect specimen of the species. Truer words had never been spoken and whatever intelligent things that Lauren might have thought to say were swept right out of the window, possibly the universe when Bo stopped right in front of her.

"You know, when you look at me like that, it becomes very hard to resist my baser impulses." Bo said conversationally when Lauren could not think of anything to say for several long moments.

"Your baser impulses?" Lauren blurted out, against her better judgement. "Yes." Bo replied at once, coming closer.

Lauren had been under Bo's thrall once before and the hunger and absolute desire that the experience had evoked was something that she did not have the words to quantify, quality, or even simply describe.

"My baser impulses." Bo breathed and seemed to taste the air around Lauren. "You smell good." The almost flippant comment made Lauren's body clench as she resisted the urge to ask Bo if she wanted to know what she tasted like. "I bet you taste good too." Bo continued, taking up a position right where Lauren had been pushed against a table in her lab.

Great, caught between a succubus and a hard place. What a predicament. Lauren swallowed and tried to control her breathing even as arousal began to flood her body. It was impossible to resist really, but it had very little to do with what Bo was, it was more of who Bo was. Lauren wanted the woman, the succubus part was just a complication that mean that Lauren could not have Bo.

"Damn it." The words escaped Lauren's lips before she could stop them. "What?" Bo queried, pressing against Lauren, but being oh so careful not to touch bare flesh. "I can smell you, Lauren. Don't lie to me." Bo whispered, Lauren could feel that deadly, delicious mouth so close to her own.

The combination of death and desire was overloading her synapses. Shit.

"Nothing." Lauren tried, knowing it was futile.

"Nothing?" Bo asked, pushing harder against Lauren and making her stand up on her toes as she leaned back on the counter she was trapped against. "Tell me, Lauren, why does nothing make your pulse jump like a frightened rabbit in your neck." Bo said, Lauren could feel the other woman's breath against her pulse as she spoke.

"And exactly how does nothing, make you sweat?" Bo asked, and Lauren could feel hands exploring her back, through the lab-coat that she wore.

"Oh my God." Lauren could feel her grip on sanity and on self control clatter away from her fingertips.

"Bo. I can't have you. Don't do this to me." Lauren finally said breathlessly.

"You want me?" Bo asked, relentless in pursuit of the truths that Lauren was trying to hide. "Yes." Lauren said in a whisper that was just above the sound of light. "Yes, I want you." She added, doing her best to make herself heard above the clamour of her brain and heart and blood.

"Everyone wants me, Lauren. What makes you different?" Bo asked, not sounding displeased at all, just curious.

"I am not everyone." Lauren finally lifted her eyes to look into Bo's. "I wanted you when I saw you, not when you touched me, or when I touched you. And I wanted you before I knew what you are, what you can do. I still want you." Lauren admitted in one long breath, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye at the futility of the admission.

"I can't have you." Lauren said, pushing on Bo's, wanting to escape her personal torture. "Says who?" Bo did not move and Lauren knew that she had no hope of dislodging the Fey woman so she simply gave up.

"Trust me?" Bo asked before Lauren could formulate her next set of thoughts. "Yes." Lauren heard herself reply and she realised that this was true, actually. She did trust Bo, somehow.

"Good." Bo breathed, making Lauren forget how to think again.

"I want you." Lauren moaned, pushing Bo away from her and thanking whatever gods that the other woman took a step backwards.

Her relief was short lived through when Bo pressed her against the counter again. "I want you too." The words, spoken so low in her ear made Lauren's blood boil in her veins. "Fuck." Not exactly articulate, but accurate as to how she felt right now.

"Up." BO pressed and Lauren felt herself lifted to sit on the edge of the counter.

Before she could protest, Bo had pushed her lab-coat off and in one swift move, tanked open her blouse. "I hope you have a change of clothes somewhere." Bo said wickedly, and Lauren could see that those hungry brown eyes were twinkling with supernatural power right now.

Lauren barely had the time to take a breath, when her pants were unceremoniously pulled off and discarded before her panties were simply torn off a second later. Chilled, thrilled and frightened, Lauren fought the urge to cover her nudity as Bo seemed to feast on her with sparking, dangerous looking eyes.

"Beautiful." Bo said and stepped back. "What are you doing?" Lauren managed to ask, feeling herself begin to seep onto the counter below her ass.

Thankfully this was a lab, so it was designed to handle unexpected spills.

"Watch me." Bo instructed and thus ensured that Lauren's attention was fully focused. "Watch me, Lauren." Bo whispered and shrugged out of the leather jacket that seemed to only serve to empathise the perfect body it did not conceal.

Lauren leaned forward, feeling the cold countertop press against her intimately as she did. She could not take her eyes of Bo, she could barely breathe and blinking was an utter impossibility as well. Boots that encased feet, ankles and calves that Lauren longed to run her mouth along were discarded in a smooth movement and then Bo stood up and looked directly at her. "Look at me, Lauren."

As if she would look away.

Never.

Bo smiled, brown eyes flashing again with an unreal light. When Bo's hands went to the waist of the pants that looked like they were painted on, Lauren almost fell off her awkward perch as she strained to get closer.

"Careful. Would not want you damaged." Bo whispered as the zipper of those wicked pants was moved downwards.

The sound was enough to drive Lauren to the edge of madness. Was she expected to just sit here and do nothing?

Was Bo panting?

Or was that the sound of her own breath that filled the air around them?

No time to think.

"Oh shit." Lauren exclaimed as Bo stepped out of her pants and straightened out. "You're gorgeous." Lauren murmured, wanting more than anything to reach out and touch the body and the woman in front of her.

Bo licked luscious looking lips. "Lauren." The whisper made Lauren look up. "Lauren, what do you want?" Bo asked in a voice that just dripped seduction, desire and heat.

"I want you." Lauren managed to say, unsure of how she still managed to use her vocal chords or of how she could remember words even. "You can have me." Bo soothed. "How?" Lauren asked, almost sobbing now with no longer suppressed desire.

"Tell me what you want to do." Bo replied after a moment. "What?" Lauren asked, surprised. "Tell me what you want to do." Bo said again in a patient sounding voice.

"I want to see you naked." Lauren admitted. "I want to see you naked again." She said. "Tell me how you would do this." Bo instructed, cutting off whatever Lauren was going to say next.

Finally registering what Bo was talking about Lauren gripped the edge of the countertop and took a deep breath. "Shirt. Pull it over your head and stretch out your body." Lauren said clearly, never blinking as the succubus did just that.

The slow reveal of perfect curves, smooth skin and hot sexuality made Lauren feel lightheaded. "Throw it." Lauren instructed, moving to grip her thighs as she felt her centre throb with anticipation, with frustration and with unbridled want.

"I want you to touch yourself, Lauren." Bo interjected smoothly.

"You what?" Lauren asked, startled into coming up with stupid questions.

"Touch yourself. Tell me how it feels, tell me what you want and do it to yourself." Bo breathed, moving to undo the bra that held pert breasts captive. "You want me to remove this?" Bo queried with sensual casualness. "God, yes." Lauren replied, freeing her hands from their self imposed restrictions to touch herself.

She knew intuitively that if she stopped, or failed to adapt to the situation that there was a very high chance that Bo would lose control, or would simply leave and neither option was one that Lauren felt like she could survive for different reasons.

"Touch yourself." Bo instructed and dropped the bra before running strong hands up smooth skin and cupping breasts that Lauren was frantic to touch, to kiss; to know.

Lauren mirrored the movements, arching into her own caress as she stared unblinkingly at Bo ministering to a body that could enslave any mortal man or woman. Even the idea of witnessing this was enough to drive Lauren into an even more intense frenzy. "Take off your panties." Lauren ordered not very gently at all.

Bo smiled lazily before plucking off panties that were denying Lauren a final view of what she wanted and what she somehow had to have, someday. "Touch yourself, Bo." Lauren moved her own hands down her body, taking the initiative.

She was no succubus, but she was by no means a pushover, either.

Bo obeyed and Lauren almost chocked on her tongue when she saw one of those elegant hands disappear between legs that Lauren would be happy to die between. It was so distracting that Lauren forgot where her own hand was journeying to until she actually felt her fingers move through wetness and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Fuck!" The strangled half word, half sound was torn from Lauren's throat and she saw Bo's eyes flash in reaction. "I wish." Bo moaned and Lauren took no time at all to move her own hand deeper along her soaked folds before she slid her fingers into her body and pushed down.

"Oh my God, Bo. Fuck me, make me come." Lauren heard herself say the words blinked.

When she opened her eyes, Bo was standing closer and dark, supernaturally glowing eyes were focused on her with an intensity that was breathtaking. "Come for me, Lauren. Let me see you set yourself free." Bo demanded softly, and Lauren could feel the sweat gather on her back and trickle down her spine as her body got ready to let go, for Bo. "You too." Lauren managed to say, her voice just a shadow of its former self.

"Of course." Bo replied breathlessly and arched once more, presenting Lauren with a perfectly erect nipple that Lauren was pretty sure that she would sell her soul to taste.

Nix that, she would sell her soul for it.

"I'm going to come." Lauren looked directly into Bo's eyes as she said this and she saw them transform again as Bo reacted. "Me too." Bo mouthed and then orgasm washed over Lauren in a tidal wave of sensation, sound and feeling.

Involuntarily her eyes closed. "Open your eyes." Bo said at once and Lauren obeyed at immediately and when she locked eyes with the succubus again she saw Bo begin to come. The sight of it, never mind the sound and most critically, the knowledge of it, dent Lauren into another orgasm, more intense than the first, if that was possible.

It was impossibly good and Bo was impossibly beautiful.

This was all impossible.

They were fucking, or having sex, but hey were not touching and Lauren knew that this would never be enough. "Oh." She said as she finally realised what this meant.

Bo had stopped moving and was not standing in front of Lauren, gasping for breath and shivering. "What?" Bo asked in a rough voice.

Lauren shook her head, pulling her hands free from her body to slip herself off the countertop which was now warm and not at all dry anymore. "What?" Bo demanded, being careful to step back from Lauren.

She could not help but admire the sheer amount of self control that Bo exhibited, though Lauren had become aware that the shivering in Bo's body was the brunette holding herself back. "What?" Bo said and stepped directly in front of Lauren.

"This." Lauren said, waving her hand between them. "This will never be enough, Bo." Lauren was aware of how Bo's eyes never left her body and she could feel herself react, strongly. As if she had not just had a mind blowing pair of orgasms coupled with the mind blowing experience of watching Bo come.

"Then we need to figure out how to have more." Bo said and finally stepped back from Lauren, letting her walk past towards the lockers that were situated in her workspace. "How?" Lauren said, turning to the naked succubus and feeling the intense pull again.

She wanted Bo. She would want Bo regardless and now that she had been offered the devil's cup, she wanted to sip from it. She had to. "You do your boring research and I will try to figure out how I can kiss you and touch you, and make love with you without killing you or making you a slave to my touch." Bo sighed and raised a hand in an imitation of a caress that Lauren longed to feel for real.

There was a pause as Bo struggled into scattered clothes for a few moments.

"Okay." Lauren finally said, deciding that hope was not a bad thing, it might help them stay sane. "You need to go." She added.

They had been lucky, but now she needed to clean up and get clothes on that still had buttons attached.

"I'll be in touch." Bo finally said, seeming to accept the inevitability of now.

"I'll be waiting." Lauren said as she watched the succubus turn and walk away.

Just before Bo opened the door to leave Lauren looked up. Bo was looking at her intently. "You make me feel." The brunette said and then Bo was gone.

Lauren could only stand in silence as the enormity of what had just happened and what was going to happen washed over her.

After a minute she realised that she had better get dressed, there was just not telling who might come through the door next and while she knew that keeping things secret in the Fey community was not necessarily possible, keeping things discreet was always a good idea.

Always...

**The End** ****


End file.
